Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an opening and closing of vehicle windows, and more particularly, an apparatus and a method for controlling opening and closing of vehicle windows to prevent the opening of the windows when water may flow into the interior of the vehicle due to rain by detecting an external environment of the vehicle when an open signal for windows is received.
Description of the Related Art
In a recently introduced vehicle, a sun-roof is provided with a roof panel to improve commercial value and ventilation in the vehicle and in a vehicle of an open car type, a convertible top that opens and closes the entire roof of the vehicle is provided. For vehicles that have the sun-roof or the convertible top water may flow into the interior of the vehicle when rain or snow is present.
Therefore, to prevent the rain or snow from entering the vehicle, a moisture sensor has been installed in vehicles in which the sun-roof or the convertible top is installed to automatically cover the sun-roof or the convertible top when the moisture sensor senses that the water is entering the interior of the vehicle. However, this method of sensing water flowing into the interior of the vehicle using the moisture sensor does not automatically close the sun-roof or convertible top until after the water has already started flowing into the vehicle. Therefore, the inflow of water is not prevented before damage has already occurred.